Prophecy of the Fairies
by Whiteheart7
Summary: "Evil from before will be back for revenge on a day to remember, but six fairies will save us all from a place of peace." The planet Fairataina had been invaded by Demon Bats and their leader, Lord Zinton. Six fairies are transported to earth, and must unite to overcome their enemy, or their species will cease to exist.
1. Prologue

**Warning: T rated for blood and violence. HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE TV SHOW ONLY THE TOYS. Sorry.**

Sunlight poured down in the jungle and sparkled the river in the middle of a village. Plants grew from everywhere but did not overrun the town. Fairies flew from one place to another, doing their daily duties. The river split the village, and houses built in trees were on each side. The village stretched as far as the Starlight Falls, where the river splashed down to another village.

Starlight Village was at peace, nothing had disturbed them since the centuries ago when the Demon Bats tried to invade, but had failed. Queen Galaxy had used her magic to trap them and their leader in the fairies' planet, Fairataina's, core for all eternity. From then on, their had been a force field keeping the demons from escaping. Some didn't get trapped, but lived with the fairies and made peace, but their existence was soon forgotten. Three months ago, Valico Universe had traveled the planet in search of signs and omens about the monsters that had come once before, and he had just returned this day.

Sunset came along as the gathering citizens flew out of their homes to be in the presence of Valico's return. Every fairy, young and old, would have come to discover if he had brought back any news.

Fairies gathered along the river and landed at the edge of its bank, some stood behind since they all could not fit along it, and lined up all the way to a moss covered rock. They bowed and waited for their sorcerer to arrive from his journey around the planet. In the shadows, Valico slowly approached from the trees. The others noticed him; Valico then flew towards the village as the citizens turned their heads back down in politeness.

Valico was an elderly, dark, brown mouse with white owl wings. He wore a dark blue cloak with a hood over his head, has faded yellow eyes, a mouse tail, and regular mouse ears. He also carried a dark wooden staff with a glass orb on top, surrounded by part of the staff to secure it. Valico flew gently between the fairies and above the fairly wide river. He went a short way and landed on the rock.

Valico turned around and stared straight ahead. He then waited, chin up, as he saw the queen perched on the highest branch of a tree ahead. The sunlight went past her and shined the back of her, creating shadow on the front of her. The queen was Monica Galaxy, a purple cat with an aqua belly, a pair of antennas with one leaf on each end, and emerald green eyes. She wore a silver crown, a white cape with a leaf collar, and silk, violet gloves. Her wings were aqua with curled ends and a purple flower design.

Queen Galaxy, after noticing Valico on the rock, flew down to greet him. She floated in front of the sorcerer and said a speech as Valico bowed. "Greetings, Valico. Welcome back to Starlight Village." She started out, making sure the others were hearing. "I would appreciate to hear from your journey. Meet me at the entrance of my Royal Cottage to discuss your findings." Valico nodded and started flying towards the queen's home. Galaxy looked around at her subjects to inform them. "I will be back to deliver the news to you all. The announcement will be held at the Village Center." She then went off to meet up with Valico as the others either flew off to the Village Center, or their home.

The queen caught up with Valico when she arrived at her cottage. Her house was bigger than others, but was instead a large, wide, ancient oak tree. The two fairies entered the home through an open gap under the tree. They entered into a library that contained every book of magic, potions, spells, and any other knowledge needed. In the hollow branches here and there, items were kept for casting spells or creating potions. Galaxy flew upward into a small hole in the roof that led to a laboratory, with Valico following. She poked her head up the wooden hole and crawled onto the floor. Valico came after her, then walked, using his staff, to a large stacked pile of books. He stood there and waited while Galaxy perched in a semi-circled hole in the wall.

Queen Galaxy spoke and began their talk as she crossed her arms behind her back. "What have you received from your voyage, Universe?" As she spoke, she lifted her chin and looked down at him.

Valico had his hood over his head still, but after a small pause in the conversation, he slowly pulled his hood back, revealing his ears, and looked back up to the queen. His eyes showed great concern. "Your highness, I have seeked the planet Fairataina for prophecies to fulfill, and I have brought back grave news."

Galaxy felt only uneasy, not fully frightened. "Then tell me; what do we have to face?"

Valico looked wildly around as if he didn't want anyone hearing, then spoke in a whispery voice. "The demons have returned." Silence filled the room.

Galaxy flinched, then instantly remembered the frightful battle between her and the demons. She had barely escaped...Galaxy shook her head to remove the memory. The demons couldn't have returned, especially when they were trapped deep underground in an impassable force field. Galaxy tried not to show her fright, or belief. "No, impossible. They couldn't be able to come back. How might you know?"

Valico responded his explanation after a few seconds. "I have gotten to the village Rubonia, and I was given a vision."

Galaxy interrupted. "By who?"

"I don't know. I had been about to leave when shadows began to cover me. I saw blood red eyes looking at me with great hatred." He paused, as if the memory had physically hurt him. "But the shadows soon faded by bright light from six orbs. They were fairies from this village."

Galaxy's eyes widened. How could six fairies defeat an entire army of Demon Bats; even if the prophecy exists at all? Galaxy decided to ignore it even more. "I am sorry, Valico. I cannot believe you. It is not possible the demons could escape after their defeat."

Valico looked at her angrily, but bowed and didn't express his frustration. "Very well. But you have been warned," He spoke again as he was about to exit down the wooden hole. "Remember when it becomes true: Evil from before will be back for revenge on a day to remember, but six fairies will save us all from a place of peace." He left. Galaxy stood there in silence.

It couldn't be real. _In a place of peace, and on a day to remember?_ Galaxy wouldn't believe any of it. She has decided to ignore it all and tell the whole village there was no prophecy about the demons. And never will be.

III

Space laid on her bed in her room and read a book. Space was the black and aqua moonlite fairy. Her room was small, had a window behind her bed and two side tables beside her bed. Her bed was round, the blanket and pillow were aqua and the mattress was black. A chest full of belongings lay right in front and against her bed, and shelves were on the wall in the direction of the bed. Light beams showed through the window, having midday heat fill the room.

The fairy was reading about the history of how Creation Day came to be. Creation Day is the day where the fairies, once a year, celebrate the day the planet was made existent. The celebration was the next day, two weeks after Valico had come back from his journey and hadn't brought back any news, to the citizens' surprise. The queen said there had been nothing important when she had announced her meeting with the sorcerer.

Space flipped to the next page. She was having a test after Creation Day, and had to study.

She had two best friends: Moon, the purple moonlite fairy, and Star, the orange moonlite fairy. Space lived with her mother, Cloud Darknie, her father, Raeco Darknie, and no siblings.

Space's boredom made her close the book and decide to go to her friends' house. She flew into the living room, which had a kitchen, a couch, and decorations made of natural items. She saw her mother over in the kitchen, making dinner, which was shadow plant salad. Her mother was an extremely light blue kangaroo, with the same wings as Space, purple long hair, and round, black, spheres at the ends of her antenna. She also had golden eyes. Her father was out working with the gardeners in the forest, along with other fairies. In the village was only two jobs: making sure the water was clean, and keeping the forest tended.

Space's mother saw her and said, "Hello, Space. Going to visit Star and Moon's houses?"

Space responded, "Yeah."

Cloud talked again when Space was halfway to the door. "Wait!" Space stopped at looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the Creation Day festival? It'll be fun, like every year."

Space shook her head. "No, I have to study. I don't want to flunk another test."

"Well, you can always come if you change your mind. I just thought it would be good for me and your father to spend time with you."

Space looked at her for a second more and then went to the door, and then flew outside, shutting the door behind her. She hadn't been spending a lot of time with her family much because she had always hung out with her friends. But she felt like it wasn't right for her to be with her father; something felt off whenever she sees him, and it often made her uncomfortable.

Space got to her friend Star's house. She knocked on the door, and waited. After a few minutes, the door opened to show Star. "Hi Star, wanna hang out with me and Moon?

Star smiled. "Sure! Wait, be right back!" Star flew off into another room.

After a couple seconds, Star returned with something in her hands. "Here!"

Space took the item. It was a moonlight bracelet, a symbol of true friendship. It was a wool string with small, light purple and yellow, round gemstones beaded into it. Space was grateful for the gift, she had never gotten anything this special before. A moonstone bracelet was rare, and was given to Star's grandmother, Poinsettia Field, and then was given to Star as a gift when it was originally a necklace. It looked as though Star made it into many bracelets.

Star smiled and asked, "So, do you like it?"

Space put the bracelet on her right wrist. "Are you kidding? I love it! Are you gonna give one to Moon?"

"Yeah. Let's get there now before my brothers come out of their rooms and start annoying me!"

They both started flying in the direction of the waterfall, in which Moon's house was a few houses from it. They reached the house and knocked on the door. Immediately, the door opened to show Moon's little sister, Meteorite.

Meteorite is the same animal as Moon, but was very light purple and six years old. She had small horns, a shorter tail, and had rose pink ears, belly, and eyes. She also had the same hair as Moon, but was lit brightly because of the dim house.

Moon and her family had the power to glow in the dark, a small thing some had in the planet. Space had thought of it as a great ability, but had then gotten jealous. _If Star had her necklace, and Moon had her power, then how am I special?_

Meteorite looked up at Star and Space, and then greeted them. "Hello! If you're looking for my sister, she's in her room." She pointed to a door in front of them about seven feet away. Moon's house was similar to Space's house, like the rest, except her room was built in a different spot.

Star and Space thanked Meteorite, then flew over to Moon's bedroom door and opened it. The bedroom was also similar to Space's. Moon's bedroom was dark, but the fairy was illuminating under her blanket on her bed.

Moon seemed to hear her bedroom door open, and uncovered herself. Pencils and a book was under the covers with her, hinting she might have been studying too. She looked over to the door and saw Star and Space "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Star went over to her, and held out another bracelet. "This is for you. I made it out of my grandmother's necklace to give to you and Space."

Moon sat up and took the bracelet. "Thanks!"

Moon put the bracelet on her right wrist, jumped off her bed and turned her lamp on, getting rid of the glow from her. Space and Star flew on her bed, and the three started talking, as they usually do.

Eventually the sun went down and Space and Star went home. Night covered the planet equally, and peace flowed through the village, having everyone sleep soundly. Tomorrow would be a big day, such as the Creation Day festival going on all day.

III

Since she wasn't going, Space studied right when she woke up. Her mother was about to leave, and her father was going to meet up with her. Space laid on her couch and read the next chapter, which was the battle between fairies and demons; furthermore, the battle was specifically called The Dark War.

Cloud, when she had finished packing a lunch, looked over to Space. "Remember, you can always come if you change my mind."

"Okay." Space replied, barely paying attention, and then turned the page.

Cloud made the final check with her lunch and the items she brought, then instructed Space. "If you get hungry, there's leftover salad, and find me if there's any trouble."

Space replied with "okay", again, and kept reading.

Cloud then flew to the door, but, while surprised, halted when Space's father opened the door and slammed it shut. Raeco was a raccoon, with black and gray wings in a stripe-like pattern. He had black curled antenna's with gray stripes on them, too. He had a black belly, feet, and hands.

Space looked up at her father and closed the book. She became worried as Raeco locked the front door.

Raeco was breathing heavily, as if he was chased by a demon; he then said, "Lock and barricade the doors and windows!"

Cloud then got worried and flew to him. "What are you talking about?"

Raeco ignored the question. He sped to the right of the door, then closed and locked the window. Space helped, though not knowing what was going on; but then she heard a scream. More and more came, then bat noises combined with it along with crashing and breaking.

Cloud started helping, and Space then asked in a scared voice. "What's going on?"

Raeco paused for a second then replied. "The Demon Bats have returned!" He tried to speak over the chaos.

Space felt a cold feeling shiver throughout her body and became frightened. _I knew it! The queen knew something! But why would she have kept it a secret if it were to be this bad?_

She then hurriedly shut every entrance that would lead into the house with her mother and father helping. When she was done double checking, she walked into the living room to see her father kneeling on the floor. He looked terrified. Cloud saw him and tried to comfort him.

Raeco saw her coming towards him and he flew up and cowered back. "No! Leave me alone!" Space flinched from her father's orders.

Cloud paused, then went to him a little slower along with Space. Raeco clumsily flew to the middle of the room. "I said stay back!" He then fell, and no one went towards him.

Space didn't understand, but something was wrong with him. Physically wrong. Space felt extremely worried.

Raeco looked at them, and he looked like he was about to cry. He whispered, "I am so, sorry." He then looked away.

Cloud backed away. Space stayed where she was. Raeco looked to be morphing into something, but she couldn't figure out what, how, or why.

The raccoon looked at Space and yelled, "Get out! Get out now!"

Space was horrified. The demons were _outside_. Her own father was telling her to be in the disastrous horror. She said her answer. "No! I'm not leaving you and mom!"

Raeco appeared to be having claws coming from his fingers, and his wings turned sharper. Space shouted, "What's happening to you?"

"I said leave Space!" He shouted, fear and anger in his eyes, then cowered down.

Space had no choice but to obey. About to cry, she quickly flew to the door, and flung it open. Demons flew in every direction: destroying houses, attacking citizens, and making their ear-splitting noise.

Space shut her house's door, and before she flew off she heard her mom's screams coming from inside. _Mother! Father! How could a demon have gotten inside?_ No demons had seen her, so she tried to open the door but it was locked. She tried banging on it and yelled out but it didn't work. Tears streamed from her eyes and down her face at the screams of her mother, but she couldn't do anything. Cloud was suffering and maybe dead.

She flew off, crying, and tried to find her friends before she was attacked. She would then flee the village and try to find safety. She had no choice but to leave what had once been her home. She had lost her mother to a demon, and probably her father. She only had her friends to count on. If not, she would have nothing.

III

Screams came from outside as demons came from the jungle, flooding the village, and ruining the Creation Day festival. Queen Galaxy had panicked and had gotten away and into her house. She blocked the entrance with anything she could and gathered potions and ingredients. She flew from one place to another in her large library to get everything for her spell. She got the last of her supplies and burst into her laboratory. Her heart beat loudly and she was breathing quickly.

She had turned terrified and almost got attacked by a demon. She had thought to herself it would not happen, but thought wrong and had payed a large price. She vowed that she would never doubt Valico again, and to save her village from death.

She let everything fall, and grabbed onto a spell book. She flipped through the pages and found one that said 'Transportation'. She skimmed through until she found the ingredients. She frantically fished through her fallen stuff and got a hawk-winged fairy feather and glowing blue, flower petals. She then received the last ingredient: her own cat fur. She grabbed her tail and cut some off with a pair of scissors. She then went through the pile again to grab a thin beaker. She poured the ingredients in and grabbed the book again.

She then felt her heart beat faster as she heard banging at her entrance. She skimmed through the page and found the spell. When she was about to read, she heard flapping wings and looked up. Valico had flown in and had perched on a pile of books; he had gotten in by an emergency exit from up top. Galaxy jumped, dropped the book, and fell from being surprised.

The queen got up and stared at him in anger and guilt, and then yelled her frustration out to him. "Why are you here? Are you watching me panic for what I've done? Can't you see I'm trying to protect my village from peril!"

Valico didn't react in any way, but calmly replied, "No. I am here to tell you that you have to remember that there is a way to stop this. But it will be after the demons take over this village." He hinted.

"Over my dead body!"

Valico stared at her with hostility. "So be it." Valico left through the exit, leaving it open.

The queen felt more afraid from the sorcerer's clue and prediction, and tried to question it. "Wait! What do you mean?" There was no reply.

The banging had stopped, and Galaxy continued her spell. She began reading the spell aloud. "From a time of need I will speak once again. For I will call upon places I have never known." The items in the beaker started to glow as Galaxy continued reading. "From a time of need I will bring my village to safety. For I will take them to a place where safety is law!" The items then began to levitate and glow stronger, but demon screeches began to come towards the emergency exit.

The queen went on, and this time louder. "From a time of need I will call upon every speck of strength within me to keep my loved ones from harm!" The items glowed as brightly by now and began to cast tiny spheres of light into the village to transport fairies. "For I will cast this spell to-" She gasped as she fell over, dropping the book while the sphere grew weak from being incomplete.

_What in the name of magic? The spell isn't complete!_ She looked up and saw a penguin holding her down. Galaxy tried to escape, knowing the interruption. "Lord Zinton! Let me go at once!"

Lord Zinton was a completely black feathered penguin with wings as bat wings, fangs, and bat hands at the end of each wing. He let out a screech. "We meet again, Monica."

Still squirming, Galaxy spoke. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

Zinton only chuckled. "What do you think?" Galaxy then felt claws dig into her hind legs. The cat tried harder to get out of the demon leader's grip but she couldn't. Galaxy couldn't do anything. It was over.

The demon leader showed his fangs. "Any last words?"

Galaxy couldn't do anything but beg. "Don't kill me! It won't do anything if you do! Valico will hunt you down and use his magic against you!"

Zinton then used his front claws and dug them into the queens shoulders. Blood showed and Galaxy shrieked from pain. Zinton maniacally laugh, then targeted his fangs to her neck. Galaxy screamed as Zinton dug his fangs into her throat. No one heard her. No one came after the demon left. Zinton had killed the queen of Starlight Village.

III

Space dodged demons as she reached her friend Moon's house. She saw the door wide open, then flew inside and closed the door behind her. The place was a mess: items broken or ripped, windows cracked, and doors ripped off its hinges. Space glimpsed around and recognized Meteorite. The little fairy was hidden under a turned over couch, but didn't look much harmed.

Space flew over to Meteorite, but asked her a few questions before anything else. "Meteorite, are you okay?" The fairy nodded. She looked to have been crying, and was shaking, frightened, and looked reluctant to crawl out. Space asked another question. "Do you know where your mom and sister is?" Meteorite nodded, then pointed to Moon's door.

Space slowly fluttered to door, which was open slightly. She got to the door and peeked inside; she saw a glow in a corner. The fairy stepped in the room and saw that the glow was Moon, who was looking at her mother, who was also glowing. Moon saw Space and flinched, but realized it was only her friend. Space looked over to the mother and saw her unconscious. Moon looked at Space with worried eyes as she walked towards her.

Moon, after going over to Space and standing next to her, looked back at her mother and explained what had happened. "My mother's unconscious. She got attacked, but it didn't look like a demon. Me and Meteorite hid behind the couch as mother tried to fend the thing off. Then, two demons came in and wrecked the place. Meteorite hid under the couch when it got flipped over, and I tried to get my mother to safety in here. She got wounded enough to fall unconscious, but not dead. Before she did so, she told me that she knew that_ fairy_. She hasn't told who it was yet, though."

Space couldn't imagine a fairy attacking another it didn't seem right. But there wasn't time to think; she had to escape with her friends. "Moon, we have to find Star."

Moon's eyes widened. "What? I can't leave my mother and my sister!"

Space didn't know how to comfort her and tried to find words. Moon went on and whispered. "I can't leave them to die…"

Moon stayed quiet for a bit. Space stood beside her and didn't say a word. Eventually, Moon sighed after a while of thinking about her decision. "But, alright. We have to check on Star and see if she's alright."

They both flew to the door, but before they left, Moon gave instructions to Meteorite about what to do. Moon finished and left with Space, closing the door behind them. They flew through the chaos and got to Star's house. But when they got to the house, Star was outside her house and was pulling on the door.

Space and Moon flew to her, and Star pleaded to them. "Please help me! My family's trapped in there with a demon!"

The three tried to open the door, which was actually stuck. The screaming stopped, which made them try harder, and eventually got the door open. They burst inside to see Star's brothers, Sun and Blaze, pushing a fallen over closet in front of a door. Sun and Blaze were both wolves, Blaze being orange and the other yellow. Sun had bright yellow wings with a sun on each wing, and Blaze had fiery designed wings; both also had curly, red antenna.

The wolves successfully blocked the door, and laid down on the floor from exhaustion. A demon screech sounded in the room the closet was blocking. Star went over to Sun and asked worriedly, "What happened? Where's mom and dad?"

Sun didn't answer, being too exhausted. Blaze answered instead, grief being in his voice. "I-I'm sorry Star. We," He panted before finishing. "we couldn't save...them." He weakly pointed to two still bodies on the other side of the room, then laid back down.

Star's breath became quicker, and slowly moved towards her parents. She gasped as she stood over them. Blood trickled from bites and scratches, and they didn't seem to be breathing. Space and Moon had moved along with Star, and had figured out what had happened. Star then began to cry.

Star spoke as if the death wasn't real. "Mom, dad. Wake up! Please don't go! Why did this have to happen?" She then covered her eyes and cried.

Blaze and Sun flew from their spots and next to Star. Sun put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Star. The demon was too strong for us. We couldn't save them." Blaze talked next. "But we have to keep moving. We have to escape the village before anything else happens."

Star stayed where she was until the rest were at the door, which was shut. The grieving fairy then picked herself up and flew to the others, standing between Moon and Space, then crossed her arms. Right when the door was about to be open, Moon spoke. "Wait! My sister and mother are still at my house. We need to go there first and get them!"

Sun responded, "Of course. We'll get your family and get going." He opened the door. Demons still went to place to place. In a group, they all flew as fast as they could to Moon's house.

Half way there, Space decided it would be a waste to go to her house. A demon had probably killed her parents and there would be no chance of them living. She had decided to live without them.

She then heard a loud screech and looked around. A demon was heading straight for them. Before she could warn the others, the bat crashed into them, sending them apart.

Space hit the ground, skidding a little as her face and hands got scraped. She flipped onto her back, and then instantly felt pain in her right wing. She nervously looked to her right and shockingly saw her wing terribly bent. She wouldn't be able to fly now because of this. She looked around to see if her friends were alright, and saw Moon struggling to get up. Before Space could run to her, a demon began to attack her: a black horse with demon wings, fangs, and sharp hooves. The horse began to scratch her.

As she tried to fend it off, she saw something that really caught her attention. Moon was glowing, not because of her power. Her entire body was glowing with white light. Moon tried to move, but the glowing made her fade, then fully disappear.

Space was terrified. _How could this had happened?_ Before she could figure it out, she felt a sharp pain on her left rib; the horse had caused a deep cut there. The horse was still in front of her, but she looked around again and saw Star. She was caught by the wing by another black horse. Star began to also glow, and disappeared fully in seconds.

_What's happening?_ Space couldn't think about it, and focused on defending herself. The black horse gave a final swing to Space's face, making her roll onto her stomach, then flew off.

Too weak to move, she let herself begin to fall unconscious. Everything turned blurry, and the background noise started to sound far away. Her eyes began to close when she saw her hand. But it wasn't normal; it was glowing as well. She didn't care anymore, the pain was too much. She let whatever happened to her friends happen to her. She felt a small breeze, and everything went dark.

**SURPRISE! Here is the first chapter, or prologue, of Prophecy of the Fairies! And yeah, I put it in Littlest Pet Shop even though it has nothing to do with the TV show. BUT it has to do with the toys, that counts, right? Anyway, so it may take me a while to do the rest of the story because I have to remember what I did when I first got the toys. So, more will come in July, or so. For the Webkinz Story 2, I haven't even started on the chapter since I was working on this...so the chapter will also come in July. Good-Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

Space only saw darkness. She couldn't move. She didn't know if she was alive or dead. She didn't know if she was at home, or somewhere else. The pain of her wounds were not felt. She felt like she was floating, and she was being brought back to consciousness. She saw light, and was going towards it. When she was about to enter the white light, she heard whispers. They got louder and louder until..._  
_

Space began to wake up from her spot. Bright sunlight glared in her eyes, and she looked away. Her vision was blurry, but she noticed she wasn't at home. Her eyes cleared up and she began to stand up. She placed her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. She then heard noise coming from somewhere, and looked towards it.

She was completely baffled about her surroundings. She looked to the right of her to see...something in front of her. It was clearly a dog, a brown German Shepard to be exact, but it had no wings, special color, or antenna. It was so plain.

The thing then spoke. "Hello. And welcome to Littlest City. I am the king of the place, Max. And you...are?"

Space answered warily. "Space. My name is Space. What are you and why are you here?"

The dog looked confused. "What do you mean what am I? I can clearly see that you are a fairy Littlest Pet Shop. Haven't you seen my type of toy before?"

Space tried to figure out what Max was saying. "What's a Littlest Pet Shop? And did you say you were a toy?"

Max answered, "Really? If you are not an LPS, then how come you are one?"

Space didn't answer, but asked, "Wait, where's Star and Moon?"

"You mean the two fairies over there?" The dog pointed to the two animals under a black metal bar.

"Oh thank goodness!" She tried to fly over to them, but fell. Max warned her. "Be careful of the Edge. You might fall down."

Space looked to her left and saw the drop. She looked down it, and it looked to be about a hundred feet, to her. She backed up, then walked to her friends. Moon was awake and standing up, and Star was standing next to her; both were looking around until they saw Space. They both ran to her and hugged her.

"I'm so glad were all okay!" said Star.

Moon replied, "Yes." The three let go, and she continued. "I think I know how we got here: in our spells and potions class at FPA, Ms. Pine taught us a transportation spell. It is only used in drastic emergencies. She must have used it when the Demons attacked!"

Space whispered, "But that doesn't answer why this dog is saying were toys."

Moon responded, "Maybe we should find more information about this planet."

"Ahem." Max split Moon and Space apart and joined the circle. "The dog can hear you. Now, before anything else, let's head over to my room and talk all of this out."

And so they did. It wasn't much of a travel, all they had to do was walk across something that looked like land, a Whirl Around Playground, and to a house, the pink Pet Adoption play set. Animals lived in different sections of it: horses lived on the bottom right, a dog and...something on the bottom left, and the others on the very top. On the second floor was occupied by a golden dog, a cocker spaniel, laying on a pink dogbed, something the fairies didn't know.

Space flew up to the second floor without her friends since it was too small for all of them. The cocker spaniel stood up and out of the bed, then Max jumped up and joined it.

The cocker spaniel then introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Tina, one of the first Littlest Pet Shop pets to be here and Queen. Max probably already said where you are. Now, what is you're name?"

Space answered. "My name is Space. I came with my friends, Star and Moon. Do you know which planet were on? And why is it so small here?"

Tina said, "Well, wait, what do you mean what planet were on?" Max then responded instead. "Were on planet Earth. Did you get hit in the head while on the way here?"

"Okay, what in the name of magic are you talking about?" Space explained herself. "I am from the planet Fairataina. Planet of the fairies? Does it ring a bell?"

Max replied, "Um, no. A different planet?" Tina talked to Max. "Honey, I think she's telling the truth. Maybe she really isn't from around here." She turned to Space. "Space, to explain everything, a Littlest Pet Shop is a type of toy on this planet, and you are one. It's so small here is because we don't need much space, and now a days, LPS playsets cost a fortune for humans."

"What's a human? And you don't build these yourself?" Space's head was filled with so many questions.

"A human is a type of animal that rules the planet. It uses cash to trade items with a shop. Some shops sell us, and houses. We're bought from a store and played with so young humans can be happy. You'll learn more when you find a place to live somewhere around here."

Space nodded. Max then finished the conversation. "Well, I don't know where you can go. But I guess you can temporarily live in the Abandoned Playhouse. We use it for parties and annual events, but not that much." Space nodded again, and followed Max as he jumped off of his room.

Moon and Star followed too, and Space explained what was going on. When she was done, Star said, "I think we should find a way to get back to our planet. This place is strange."

"But we could be killed. I couldn't bare to lose you two." said Space, and smiled.

Max overheard them. "Did you just say kill? How can you die on your planet? Other than that, you can't die here unless your near fire, scissors and a couple of other things."

Moon answered the question. "Were actual animals on our planet." She then asked, "Why are you guys living here? It seems very boring."

Max turned his head to them. "We got bought, and it's not that bad. There are plenty of us to hang out with, and there are props, unlike the Webkinz down over the edge. Yep, they're just jealous we have a TV show and they don't." Max turned his head forward again.

_TV show? I have much to learn about here..., _thought Space. They stopped at an empty play set, a Lil' Lovin' Pet Playhouse. Space thought it was very strange, since items were attached to the building._ Well, it's at least a place to stay. _

Max then began to walk back to his room. "Well, I'll be at that play set if you need me. And one more question: Why did you leave your planet in the first place?"

The question hit Space like a thunder bolt. _Our planet..._

She remembered her at her planet, hearing the screams of her mother as she tried to get in her house. She couldn't do anything. Her parents were dead.

Space, having the memory be too much for her, stepped back a few paces as Star answered the question. "Our planet? Well, um..." She sighed. "Our planet has an enemy. They are what we call the Demon Bats. They were trapped in our planet's core, but had recently escaped and began to attack innocent citizens in every village." Star and Moon looked down as they must have remembered the memories.

Max looked at them with wide, sad eyes. "I had no idea. I'm sorry you all had to go through that. Well, I'll be at my room. I'll leave you guys to getting used to the place." He walked away.

Space had barely heard him over her trying to remove the horrible memory. Star and Moon then turned around. Star asked, "Space? Are you alright?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just tired." she lied. To not continue the conversation, she flew to under one of the ledges and laid down to sleep. She hoped resting would take her mind off the thought of her planet. It only took minutes for her to go into a deep sleep.

She then dreamt of darkness. She saw nothing except for a distant glow. The glow began coming forward. Only slightly frightened, Space stood still. The glow became a figure, and revealed to be Queen Galaxy. Space was shocked to see her. _Why is the queen meeting me? _

Galaxy stopped in front of Space, and said, "It must be told, you must know the truth or you will never succeed. Come with me and be prepared for what you must know."

Space was confused. "Wait, what do you mean? What do you mean prepare myself?"

The queen turned her back to her. "I am sorry you must know this and experience this. We are going back to when your mother was killed."

**Dun dun dun! What does she mean? What do you think happened at that moment? All will be revealed and tears will fall in the next chapter. AND I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO FINISH THIS. I have been lazy and the internet has been messed up a few times so I had to rewrite certain parts of this. Other than that, I will soon post the other stories' chapters. Do not worry: I will not abandon any unfinished story. That is a promise. Good bye until next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

Galaxy said nothing more. She then dissolved like she was made of mist as she was walking away. Space closed her eyes and waited for the secret, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes again, and she found herself back in her house. She saw her father cowering down, and her mother frightened to death. Space even saw herself, wondering what was happening to her father. Present Space was confused.

She heard whispers from Queen Galaxy, but she wasn't anywhere in the room. Space heard: _You cannot be seen or heard. You are looking back in the past to see what really happened. _Space stayed quiet and watched.

Her father was looking at the past Space and shouted, "I said leave Space!" Past Space flew across the room and out the door.

Raeco then flew clumsily to the door and locked it. Present Space was terrified. _My father locked me out. My own father led me to death. _It wasn't finished. Raeco now had a small change in appearance, his wings were sharp, and he had small, sharp claws and teeth.

Space's mother looked enraged. "Why on Fairitaina would you want to lock out your daughter? Tell me Raeco!"

Raeco didn't look at her, but only said, "Zinton's orders."

Space's blood ran cold. _What? _Space kept watching. Cloud gasped. "What are you talking about?"

Raeco slowly began to walk towards his wife, looking slightly creepy. Cloud backed away.

Raeco was shown crying, and said, "I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to be a part of them. He threatened me, and I have to let only one live or else." He raised his paws up a bit.

Cloud had her back to a wall and looked trapped. She questioned him. "Are you speaking of Zinton? And did he threaten you so much that you decided to be a coward and kill your own daughter?"

"No." Raeco was now one foot away from Cloud; tears ran down his cheeks. "I am a demon. I have to do this."

Cloud gasped. She pushed against the wall as if she was trying to get through it. "You're a coward Raeco! A coward I tell you! I will never forgive you!"

Space watched with horror. She began screaming at them and started to cry. "Please! Father stop! You can't do this! You love her!" Raeco went forward and didn't hear her. He pushed down Cloud to the ground and grabbed her with his claws. Blood immediately showed.

Space had enough. She ran towards them, but tripped over nothing. She heard Galaxy's voice. _You cannot do anything. It's all ready done. _Space shouted to her. "No! I don't believe you! Make it stop!"

Raeco went for Clouds throat; Cloud screamed. Space covered her ears and didn't look. After a few seconds, banging was heard at the front door along with Past Space's pleading.

Present Space heard muffled yells at the door. "Open up! Someone open it please! Mother! Father!"

Space's mother tried to speak but the new gash in her throat didn't help. "Spa...ac...I lo...ve...yo...u..." She took in one last gulp of air, then fell silent.

Raeco was covered with blood after his killing. He looked sadly at the body as if he was regretting his decision. After a while, he whispered in Cloud's ear. "I'm sorry. I will protect your daughter from Zinton. I promise." He then got up and flew to the door, unlocked it, and looked outside. Past Space wasn't there, since she was looking for her friends at that point. Raeco looked back at Cloud one more time, and then left.

Space was speechless. She couldn't believe her father was the enemy. She cried where she was, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. It was all too much to take in.

She opened her eyes to see the dark background again. Something didn't feel right this time. She was laying down, and tears were still falling. She got up, and looked ahead to see Galaxy in front of her.

The queen looked at her and said, "Now you know the truth. You will need it to overcome the enemy." Space was about to question her, but she dissolved again.

Space looked back at the events that had just happened. While thinking back at the details, she realized a horrific fact. If her father was one of those monsters, then that must mean...

Before she could say it out loud, Space felt something watching her from behind. She slowly turned around, and saw a mirror. Space's reflection made her scream and fall backwards. Her reflection was her as a Demon Bat. The answer had shown itself.

She had large fangs, and razor sharp claws. Her wings had turned into bat wings, and her eyes had turned red. She stared at it, then jumped as she saw something coming from behind her. Space crawled forward and stood up. She quickly turned around to see none other than Lord Zinton himself.

The demon spoke. "I'll be waiting for you when you travel back to your planet, Space. Your father was punished for not being able to kill you. But that just gives me the excuse to do it myself." He showed his fangs and his claws. He screeched, and Space cover her ears. She screamed and wished the nightmare would be over.

She finally woke up and saw herself staring at her friends. They both looked worried. Moon asked, "Space what happened? Did you have a nightmare of home?"

Space breathed heavily. She sat up and nervously told her friends. "I-I was met by Queen Galaxy. She showed me how my mother died..." she trailed off her sentence, not wanting her friends to know.

Star and Moon looked at her shockingly. "How could she do that?" asked Star.

Space gulped, and finally said, "There was something I had to know. My-my m-m-mother was killed by a demon. He-he..."

"He what?" Moon asked. She and Star looked worriedly at Space.

Space felt tears go down her face as she told the truth. She whispered, "That bat was my father." Space flattened herself against the wall of the building, wanting to leave.

Star and Moon looked to already know what that meant, but didn't move away. Moon replied calmly, "It's okay. It won't do anything to our friendship. We know you won't hurt us. What do you say?" Moon held out her hand so she could help her friend up.

Space was shocked. _Okay? Is that all they have to say? They don't understand! _Space angrily swatted Moon's hand away and got up herself out of her sleeping spot. She walked behind her friends and looked at them.

Star and Moon, frightened, looked back at Space. Space snapped, and replied in the most harsh way. "Okay? Are you joking? Do you not understand what I am? I am the enemy! I have to ability to slaughter like those cold-hearted animals! And you're saying it's okay for me to be the enemy? Because if so then I will!" Anger surged through Space like water in a stream.

Moon and Star had a mixture of horror and shock on their faces. Star stepped back with Moon. Star tried to calm her friend down. "Space, what in the name of magic are you talking about? It doesn't matter if you're a demon, we'll always love you. It's what you are on the inside."

Space barely heard her over her own thoughts. She started pacing and speaking her thoughts out loud. "I had to be related to a demon, and one who killed my mother! Do you two not think I won't be like that? Do you not think I'll not be punished for being like this?" Hatred had taken over Space, she didn't do anything to stop it.

Star's eyes looked to have more fear. She spoke in a scared voice. "Space. Your eyes. They're turning red."

Space snapped out of her state when she said that. _What? _Space saw something she could see her reflection in. She went towards it, and gasped. Her eyes were pure red, and she saw fangs in her mouth. Scared, she looked at her paws and saw tips of claws. _This can't be happening. _She had gotten so angry, she must have turned into her demon self.

She looked at her friends; nothing but horror were on their faces. She then realized how loud she must have been, and looked around. Everyone was awake and watching her with scared stares. A few mice hid in their beds, and a small rabbit hid with a relative. _I frightened them. _

She then saw Max and Tina run towards them. Max hastily asked, "What is going on? You woke the entire town!"

Tina noticed Space's changed appearance. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Space didn't want to stay any longer, and the last thing she said was, "Stay away from me. All of you." She backed away from the four.

Star and Moon didn't do anything, and Tina kept asking. "But we want to help you. No toy gets left behind. Are you a vampire bat? You don't have to hide it."

Space couldn't take it. She flew from her spot and over to the Edge. And then, past the Edge. She tried to get as far away as possible. She just couldn't see her friends' horrified faces any more.

**Space! I am so sorry this had to happen to you! I almost regret having this be in the story! Yeah, sometimes I feel guilty for making a character have a bad life. So...okay, I'm going to stick with saying news about this story and none other, just saying. **

**So, what is the story behind Raeco's reason of why he killed his own wife? It will be revealed in like, I don't know, seven chapters. This is all the necessary stuff I have to say, so bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

Star and Moon watched Space fly away in fear. Star couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her own friend was a _Demon Bat? _It wasn't possible, yet...her father was one. She thought she was dreaming, but she would have woken up by now. She didn't know whether or not to be frightened or...

_Wait,_ she thought. _She's my friend! She would never hurt us, and just because she's a demon doesn't mean she has no heart. _

Star turned to Moon to see the purple fairy have a horrified expression. Moon then said, "What are we going to do?"

Star was confused. "What do you mean? Yeah we have to somehow get her to calm down but-"

Moon interrupted. "No not that! I meant about her being one of _them. _What will Starlight Village think? If we go back we'll be separated from her! I don't want that to happen." She added, "And, what if she became a demon from the inside just now? You saw how mad she got!" Moon looked to have tears forming in her eyes.

Star grabbed Moon's shoulders and looked at her. "What are you talking about? She would never become a demon within! She was scared of being taken away too. I don't quite understand why she got that mad, but the point is that she's our _friend. _And it doesn't matter what someone's genetics are, it's what's inside. It doesn't matter what Starlight Village thinks, she would never hurt a soul. And you know that." Moon seemed to be calming down.

Star let go of Moon's shoulders, and Moon said, "You're right. It doesn't matter if she has the ability and appearance as a demon, she is still the kind and loving friend she is. But is it a good idea to go after her? I think we should let her calm down herself."

Star agreed. "Yeah. But if she doesn't come back at night, we will have to go find her ourselves."

Max and Tina, who have been standing to the side the entire time, had confused expressions. The two walked up to the fairies, and then Max asked, "What just happened? You guys woke the entire town and had us frightened!" Tina cut in. "Could you explain what she meant by being your enemy?"

Star and Moon exchanged glances. The four walked closer to the Abandoned Playhouse and the fairies started their private explaination about Space.

III

Space flew past over the Edge and down the long drop. She couldn't look at her friends anymore. She couldn't look at how terrified they looked. She promised herself she would never scare them again. So, she went off to try to find a place to hide.

Space entered a dark room, but kept going. She then flew through an extremely large door and entered a human balcony. She went up and landed on a human sized book shelf. She went under a book and hid in its shadow.

She curled up in a ball and thought back at how she was slightly jealous of her friends having something a little special. But if this is what made her special, she would have done anything to take it back.

She began to think of what her friends would be doing by now. _Friends? Their not my friends anymore! A demon wouldn't have friends! They don't understand! I'm a _Demon Bat! She began to cry when she continued the thought to where they might be hating her. _Of course they would be hating me! I'm related to something that harmed their families. What would happen if I return to Fairitaina? What would the village do to me?_

Her thoughts got darker and darker, to the point where she got reminded of her father. _That cold-hearted beast! Why did _he _have to be _my _father? He ruined my life! I will never forgive him for this. _She then closed her eyes and cried.

III

"Impossible!" shouted Max, after hearing the story. "How could there be an actual vampire thing in this universe?"

Star replied, "I don't know! It's just how it is on our planet!"

Tina then said, worriedly, "Well, we will have to ask you two and Space to leave. We can't have her here if she's harmful. I'm sorry, but we need to keep our town safe."

Star and Moon looked at the dog in disbelief. "No! She's our friend! And we have nowhere else to stay! I promise you, she will not hurt anyone here." begged Moon.

The king and queen looked unconvinced. Star said, "You guys can't do this. We have had a very harsh day and we can't end it off as outcasts. Please, we promise nothing will go wrong!"

Tina and Max looked at each other and sighed. Max responded, "Okay. But if Space attacks anyone here even once, you are all exiled. Understand?" Star and Moon nodded.

"Good. Now, I suggest you should stay away from everyone for a while. They're scared after Space's transformation, and may think you two are demons too." said Tina. Star looked around and saw animals looking at them with frightened eyes. They were all huddled in their plastic beds.

Star and Moon stayed in the playhouse after Max and Tina went back to their home. They stayed there until the sun went down, and Space was no where to be seen. It was then time to look for her. Star and Moon then flew from their spots and began to fly to the Edge.

Before they were able to, Max stopped them. He asked, "Where are you guys going?"

Star answered. "We're going to look for Space."

"Oh, okay. And one thing." Star and Moon listened closely to Max, thinking it was important. "If demons are as violent as you say they are, then be careful."

Passing the fact that he was telling them to be careful around their friend, Star and Moon nodded. They then flew to the Edge and looked down it. The area was incredibly large; Space could be anywhere. It was also very dark, except for moonlight streaming through windows.

They flew down and looked around for places Space might be in. There were three human sized doors, which were closed, and the open door; she couldn't have gone in the closed off rooms. Star looked on one side of the room while Moon looked in the other side. Star couldn't see much, so she wouldn't be able to spot Space from in there.

Star moved to the top of the open door, and peeked in the room. She flew a little bit in, but then heard heavy breathing. She turned around and saw a figure huddled under a book. She looked closer and saw wings. _It's Space!_

The orange fairy slowly flew out and went to Moon. Moon was easy to spot since she was glowing. She flew to the glowing fairy and whispered, "Moon, I found Space!"

Moon turned around and whispered back. "Really? Where is she?"

"Follow me!" Star then led Moon to the open door. They went in and slowly floated to the book that had the fairy covered. They peeked in the small shelter and saw Space. Star and Moon backed away.

Star quietly said, "Space?"

Space quickly turned her head. She looked to have been crying. Space harshly replied, "What do you want?"

Moon said, "Space, I know you are having a really hard time. But you can't stay there forever. Please come out."

Space responded, "No! I won't go back and you can't make me!"

Star urged her on. "It doesn't matter if you're a demon. We still care for you. You're still the kind fairy you are. We know you won't hurt us. There's nothing to be scared of."

Space was about to reply but instead a loud shriek came out of her. She gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Space turned her back on them. Star and Moon glanced at each other; they needed Space to come out one way or another.

Moon tried again. "The town's letting us stay; Max and Tina says it's okay."

Space looked back at them, confused. "B-but they know I'm a threat."

Star went on even more. "You're not a threat. You may look like a demon on the outside, but you are Space on the inside. Just because you're half demon doesn't mean you're cruel and harmful. And you know that." The orange fairy hoped that would work.

Space thought for a moment. Moon and Star just stood there and prayed their friend would listen to their advice. After a while, Space slowly got up and walked out of under the book. She still had tears in her eyes, and she looked exhausted.

Star and Moon went towards her and landed on the bookshelf. Space was quiet for a bit, but surprised the two with a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ran away! I-I didn't want to be seen like that! I felt l-like everyone's going to hate me! You guys are the best! I could never live without you!" shouted Space. Star and Moon hugged the half-demon back.

Star was happy Space was a bit better. Even though she couldn't quite feel the same pain, she would make sure Space was okay. Even if it meant everyone else would deny her being a demon.

**I feel so horrible...and I wonder what the other LPSs will respond to this. And apparently the hints of the lesson in this story were clear: Wait...do I really need to repeat? Well, this is it for now. I'll be back!**


	5. Chapter 4

Space and her friends slowly flew back to Littlest City. The half-demon was surprised by the fact that her friends would come back to her after what she did. She could never forgive herself for frightening her friends off.

They flew past the large doorway, and out into the open room. They continued on until they reached the ladder that lead to the small town. They flew up along the ladder, meeting the ledge at the top. Star and Moon were the ones to land, but Space stood off to the side, scared to face the other toys after her 'transformation".

Moon flew to her and placed her left paw on Space's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll be there by your side if any of them are harsh to you." Space didn't feel much happier, but knew her friends were there to support her.

The three fairies arrived in the town, with some of the toys gasping from seeing Space again. They flew towards their temporary home and called it a night. Space went to her spot under one of the ledges, and wondered if another nightmare would come back. She tried to forget the thought, and closed her eyes into a peaceful sleep uninterrupted by dreams.

III

Morning sunlight went through the window above the town, waking a few toys up. Space woke up, remembering instantly where she was. She got up, bumping her head against the ledge above her, letting out a small whimper. The fairy rubbed her head with her right paw, and then moved forward from under the ledge. She stood up and gazed around the clearing.

Anyone who was awake by then was staring at her with wide, frightened eyes. She felt bad for scaring them, but knew she couldn't do anything, let alone going to them to greet them.

Space looked to her friends and saw them asleep still. She left them and flew up above the area and looked around. A few human feet from the town, there was a large, round, black table sitting near a wall. On top of it was another plastic building, but next to it were round toy beings. _Are they a different type of LPS?_, she thought.

Curious, Space flew down and went to Max and Tina's room. They were awake and scanning the city.

The fairy went down to their level and asked, "Do you know what those, uh...round things are on that platform?"

"Oh, yes." replied Max. "They aren't Littlest Pet Shops, they are called Zoobles. We let them stay here since they are like us, and that they don't have anywhere else to go." Space was confused by the answer.

"But they're different. Why should they belong here if they're not like you?" She started to act as if the Zoobles were Demon Bats. "How do you know they're not dangerous?"

Max was taken aback by her reaction. "Look, they're just toys. They are not like your bat demons. They, and we, are harmless just like any other toy in this world."

Space calmed down a bit, and took his word for it. She decided to meet them first since they probably didn't know about her incident.

She went up to the platform and landed. It was rough, but softer than stone. She walked to the Zoobles and one of them instantly popped out of their round states. This one is a purple koala, with peculiar silver pieces put into it.

The animal greeted her. "Hello. My name is Hibiscus. Max and Tina probably explained the place, so you may know who we are, and that me and the six over here," she pointed to the colorful balls a few human inches away. "live in that play set on this table."

The play set she was talking about was a tiny fake tree with a hammock, a slide, and a few other quirks put into it. It looked weird and unrealistic to an actual forest, since it was artificial.

Space looked away from it and asked, "Um, yeah. I'm Space. So, out of curiosity, did you see anything strange go on, well, I don't know, about twelve hours ago?" She wanted to be sure the Zoobles didn't see her demon transformation.

Hibiscus scratched her head. "Well, I did hear a scream at some point. I didn't bother to look because so many crazy things happen here, it all seems natural."

Space sighed in relief. Hibiscus asked, "But, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Suddenly, a pink butterfly came over a yelled to the Zoobles. "Stay away from her! She's a monster!"

Space tensed. Hibiscus didn't seem bothered by the butterfly's news. She simply asked, "What do you mean by, 'monster'?"

"She turned into something and almost attacked one of those other fairies! She's dangerous!"

Hibiscus now looked partially convinced. She looked over to Space. "Is this true, or some sort of trick? Tell me it's a trick!"

Space had completely mixed feelings, mostly angry that the story was an exaggeration. _I wasn't going to attack my friends!_ She somehow couldn't get the right words out when she tried to explain. "No! It's...well...I..."

Hibiscus gasped. The other Zoobles came out of their forms to see the scene. Space finally said the correct words, but it was too late.

"No, I'm not evil! I can't help it!" Space said to the toys. None of them listened. The butterfly flew away, and the Zoobles hid in the play set.

Angry, Space went over to the butterfly and stood in its way. Space shouted, "What was that for? I wasn't going to hurt them!"

The unkind LPS replied, "We don't know that. The Zoobles have been here longer and we can trust them. But with you, you turned into a bat. I don't want you near anyone, including my kids!"

Space felt stung by the butterfly's words. She was about to yell something back when Moon and Star looked up to them with Max and Tina.

Max said, "Susie, come down here! I need to talk to you!" The butterfly obeyed and quickly left Space.

Star and Moon went up to Space. Moon asked, "What happened?"

Space let her anger out. "That butterfly told the Zoobles what happened to me. She ruined my chance to make friends here!" She began to think if the butterfly was right. "Did I look that horrifying?"

"No, you didn't. She was just afraid. Don't think about it. And don't worry, you'll make friends here soon." Moons words didn't comfort the half demon. Space was disappointed she had no chance of making friends now.

The three friends floated to the ground and went back to their shelter. Space began thinking on her situation anyway when she seated herself on the ledge above her sleeping spot. She had two options: to go to someone who won't freak out when she's with them, or let someone come to her. Neither option was going to happen quickly, or be considerable.

She pushed the thought out of her mind for now to think about what was happening back home. _My father_, she cringed at the thought, _should still be alive. But what do I care?_ She went on to Star and Moon's family. _Star's parents are gone, but there's no way of telling if Sun and Blaze are still alive. But what about Moon's family? Her mother was unconscious when we left, and Meteorite can't live by herself._

She didn't want to think about anything related to the tragedies that have happened. But she can't. She has nothing left to say or do. She can only wait. Wait to see what's left of her home.

She was about to curl up under the ledge to rest when a figure walked toward her. It said, "It's okay. I won't be harsh to you."

**I thought I'd leave a little cliff hanger here for you all. Sorry that it was short and quick, I've practically forgotten what has happened when they first got here. But that won't be much of a problem when I get caught up with what's happening now. Well, I don't think there's anything else to say so bye.**


End file.
